Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust computer-executable applications utilized by healthcare enterprises in connection with providing care to patients. An EHR, for example, can be configured to perform tasks related to patient intake, prescribing medication, assisting with diagnosis, and so forth. The EHR stores and retrieves data to and from a backend database. It can be ascertained that a healthcare worker utilizing an EHR can retrieve a significant amount of data about a patient from the database. Conventionally, however, records retained in such database tend to be data-entry specific, and accordingly the data fails to provide an overall summarization regarding the health and/or personality of the patient. In other words, for a clinician to acquire a high-level summary about the health of the patient, the clinician may first navigate to a page provided by the EHR that is configured to provide family history data. After reviewing the family history data, the clinician may navigate to a page provided by the EHR that is configured to present current prescriptions for the patient. To obtain summary-level data about the patient, then, the clinician must navigate to several different pages, which is time-consuming and is an inefficient use of computer resources.
This problem is exacerbated when the clinician is part of a care team for the patient (where the care team is tasked with helping the patient adhere to a care plan). More specifically, a care plan for a patient describes health problems experienced by the patient, diagnoses pertaining to the patient, tasks that are to be performed by the clinicians and/or a healthcare worker to address the problems, goals for the patient over time, information as to status of the patient with respect to the goals, etc. Typically, multiple clinicians with different fields of expertise may partake in the care plan for the patient, particularly when the health of the patient is somewhat complex. Recently, computer-executable care plan applications have been developed, wherein clinicians partaking in a care plan for a patient can be provided with electronic access to the care plan. The development of care plan applications is enabled by health-related data about patients becoming more readily accessible in population data. For instance, health information exchanges (HIEs) expose at least some health-related data of EHRs, wherein exposed data can be retrieved by other computer-executable applications.
While this data can be valuable to a care plan application, the care plan application suffers even more so than EHRs with respect to overload of data. In other words, when a healthcare worker partaking in a care plan for the patient opens the care plan application, conventionally, the healthcare worker must hunt and search for information about what has happened with respect to the patient since the healthcare worker last met with the patient. Moreover, conventional care plan applications fail to provide an efficient mechanism that allows for a healthcare worker to retrieve insights about the patient from other healthcare workers partaking in the care plan. The above-described hunting for information consumes a significant amount of time, and can lead to an incomplete understanding of the patient (particularly with respect to how the patient is progressing in the care plan).